


reconcilation

by Kazutoes



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Oops., deposition era, hints of eduardo being in love with mark, i dont know how to tag!, i mean he has emotions, ooc mark kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazutoes/pseuds/Kazutoes
Summary: eduardo and mark find it within each other to apologize.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin & Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	reconcilation

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> im sorry this is ooc oof
> 
> also i totally fucking blame jesse eisenberg and andrew garfield. so much. s O M UCH.

"I loved you, you know," Eduardo murmurs across the table, his hands folded and his eyes downcast. "Ever since that first AePI party… I thought that maybe I would fall in love with you."

Mark stays silent.

"I never would've imagined you would of done something like… this," Eduardo goes on, motioning to the papers sitting between them. Today they were going to settle for 600 million dollars, along with a 5 percent share in stock. Eduardo wanted some time alone to talk to Mark about this, something in which the lawyers hesitantly granted.

After they had left the room, Eduardo and Mark had just stared at each other. Neither daring to speak, waiting for the other to finally put the nail in the coffin.

"I didn't want to, Wardo," Mark says, nearly flinching at the familiar nickname. He didn't have the right to call Eduardo 'Wardo' anymore. Especially after that day. "Sean had brought up the idea, and I couldn't help but agree with him."

"It was always about him, wasn't it?" Eduardo asks, meaning for it to sound scathing but just sounded tired. Mark shook his head, leaning towards the table.

"You were bad for Facebook, Eduardo," Mark starts, ignoring the hurt that stabs through his chest at the mention of Sean. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You sure didn't think about that when you set me up, did you?" Eduardo asks, a scathing note in his voice. "You betrayed me, Mark. You don't just come back from that."

"I know. I know that was a shitty thing to do," Mark replies. He picks up a stray pen from one of the absent lawyers and starts to doodle, a stress habit he started to pick up after the depositions had begun.

"Then why did you do it?"

Eduardo almost immediately regrets the loaded question, wondering if he wants to know the answer.

"I did it because I wanted you and Facebook," Mark answers, his eyes still turned to the bright yellow paper. "Just, not together."

Eduardo ponders over Mark's words, his hands still clasped on the mahogany table.

"I'm sorry about wanting the advertisers," Eduardo quietly says, not thinking about what he was saying. "I grew up with my father constantly telling me that you should always make a profit off of what you invest- Facebook was always unique."

Mark looks up to Eduardo.

“It's okay," Mark says, almost a whisper. Eduardo cuts him off, staring back at Mark.

"I'm sorry for freezing the account. If Sean never got the angel investment, and my move made Facebook servers crash.. I would never have forgiven myself," Eduardo admits, his gaze wavering. He realizes he's rambling, but he had to get his apologies out there, before they stopped speaking for good.

"And I'm so sorry for not coming out, if I had seen how fast Facebook was moving sooner," Eduardo chokes out, a broken note in his voice. He finally breaks his gaze off of Mark and looks down again.

"I wish that I had, if I stayed… maybe things would be different." Eduardo whispers, avoiding looking at the papers that were going to sign their relationship away fully. There was some part of him that wishes that they were still friends, that everything was the way they were before. Hiding under the surface of anger about the betrayal, was the love he still had for Mark.

There’s a tense moment of silence as they pointedly look away from each other.

"I'm sure you just want to sign these now..." Eduardo murmurs, but Mark shakes his head.

"Wait a minute," Mark whispers, leaning back in his chair. Not in the way like he doesn't care, but like he cares too much. Biting his bottom lip, he whispers a soft "I'm sorry."

Eduardo feels like his heart stopped at those words. "You don't have to be sorry, you did what you thought you had to do.”

Mark shakes his head yet again, grabbing the pen and fidgeted it in his fingers.

"I didn't have to betray you. I still wanted you to be with me," Mark admits, unable to ignore the small gasp that came from Eduardo. “I listened to Sean too much, he was the one who suggested it.”

“I never listened to you!” Eduardo breathes out, his eyes wide. "I should've came out when you said. This is… it's my fault."

Mark shakes his head, letting the pen scratch out what he was drawing. A troubled look seemed to be plastered on his face, a stark contact to the usual apathetic expression he usually wore. 

“W-Eduardo,” He starts, staring at Eduardo dead in the eyes. He feels his heartbeat quicken, being the center of Mark’s attention yet again. No matter how many times it happens, or when it does, it still makes him feel light headed.

It’s upsetting when he realizes what they both went through.   
  
“Can’t we just admit this is both of our faults?”   
  
Eduardo can’t help but laugh. Despite the anxiety that was tearing at his heart, he should’ve expected Mark to just be himself. In some part of him, it was kind of… comforting.   
  
“I never would’ve expected the big Mark Zuckerberg to admit something was his fault,” he teases, watching as Mark flushes at the joke. Christ, did he really change that much?   
  
He looks down towards the deposition papers. They were like a looming thundercloud, just waiting to cause a massive storm. This, he supposes, is the calm before the storm.

And they’re both caught in it without an umbrella.

Don’t get him wrong, he is still very,  _ very  _ pissed at Mark. But somehow he felt like everything was going to be okay. That the storm would pass.

“I’m sure the lawyers think we’ve ripped our heads off by now,” Mark deadpans, grabbing one of the papers and sliding it over to himself. Eduardo gives him a small grin.

“Yeah, probably,” He says, picking up a random fountain pen.

This is it.   
  
They call back in the lawyers again, saying they just wanted to settle now. That this should all be resolved.

After an hour everyone walks out of the room again, leaving just Mark and Eduardo. They stare at each other, knowing it was over.

But Eduardo couldn’t let go.   
  
“I know that… what happened can’t be fixed easily,” He states, hoping Mark would hear what he had to say. If it were him, he probably would’ve left as soon as possible.   
  
Mark stays.   
  
“And that it will take time to rebuild what we had, but,” He trails up, trying not to think of the shattered trust between them. How it would take  _ more  _ than a little time to rebuild what they had together.   
  
And maybe, if Eduardo hoped hard enough...

“I’d be willing to try,” He whispers. He tries his best to gauge Mark’s reaction, but is met with his poker face.   
  
He curses Mark’s ability to seem emotionless.   
  
But after a moment, he sees a smile creep onto Mark’s face. The same one he wore when the first intern had been hired to work on Facebook, the one full of promise and  _ hope _ .   
  
“Yeah. I’d like that.”

They can’t walk out together, knowing how fast the press would get out about them. They had to take it slow, make sure it didn’t look suspicious.

They leave with each other’s phone numbers in their phones, a promise to meet up again.   
  
It’s an understatement how much they look forward to that.


End file.
